


Long Distance

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, M/M, Prayer as dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: When Dean calls on Cas to help him with his heat from a distance, the angel gets creative.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Grace Kink
> 
> Also: BINGO!
> 
> And... we only have 5 squares left on the card. How'd that happen?

When Castiel heard it, he didn’t believe it. The words, hot like sin, burned into his brain and made it hard to pay attention to the droning of the angel in front of him and yet, he still didn’t believe that they were real.

_Cas_

_Cas…_

_I know you can hear me. I need you alpha. When are you going to bring that big, fat cock home to me? I’m all wet just thinking about taking it. I know you can give it to me good, Baby._

Dean was praying to him, except… except it was dirty praying.

_Maybe I can’t wait for you to come home.. maybe I’m going to finger myself open right here and now and pretend you are with me. It would be better if you were here though…_

Cas has been aware that Dean hates it when he has to be away for any reason at all. This had been unavoidable, honestly, and they needed him to do this for the case while Dean was out of commission with his heat.  The omega had sworn he would be fine, and Sam needed this info to wrap things up and Cas was the only one available to get it. Unfortunately, it seemed that the omega wasn’t able to hold up as well as he thought.

_CAAAAASSSSSSS_

Centering on the voice that prayed to him, he followed the message with his mind’s eye, let the distance between them blur until he could pull up a rough picture of Dean in the bunker. He was naked on the bed, just as Cas had left him earlier, though at that time the omega had been sated and sleeping. Now, he wasn’t. He was on his hands and his knees with his ass in the air, two fingers already working into his open and leaking hole.

“Ahem… Castiel.” The angel before him, some minor nobody whose name Castiel couldn’t be bothered to bring out of his memory cleared his throat and pinned him with a jaundiced look. “Are you alright?”

Swallowing convulsively, Cas brought his awareness fully onto the angel, letting Dean recess to the back corner of his mind. “Someone is praying to me. Please continue.”

“Of course, brother.” The angel sneered, though he continued with the boring monologue he’d started. Castiel knew this moron had what he needed, it was simply that he was taking his time in getting to it. He clearly liked the sound of his own voice, which was slightly nasally and weak.

Dean would not be silenced. _…need you so much. I bet if you were here you would be licking into my hole drinking my slick. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?_

Oh god, yes he would. Cas’s mouth felt dry the moment Dean said it and he found himself imagining the taste of said slick hot on his tongue, could almost hear the sounds Dean would make as he writhed before Cas. It was getting to be too much. Castiel was an angel and had a lot of patience, however, the needs of the flesh were still relatively new for him and he found it hard to stand out against them. Beyond that, despite Dean’s hot words, he knew the omega was suffering without him. It made both his heart hurt and his dick ache.

_Please Cas… Castiel! I need you to bring you knot home to me like yesterday, okay? It burns, Baby. I need you so much right now that I’m nauseous with it._

The pleading was harder than the enticing dirty talk, honestly. He wanted Dean, always, however, something in him needed to be what the omega craved. Needed to protect him, to fill him, to wrap him up in his grace so he was warm and safe. Wait… grace… that was it! The plan formed quickly. Cas glanced at the angel (still droning) and as soon as he was sure nothing seemed amiss, he reached out with his grace, following the prayer along its path back to Dean. He tried something simple first, a caress. He let the warmth of his grace slide over Dean’s shoulders and back.

_!!! Cas?_ Dean’s shock was palpable but in the next minute, the omega purred and arched into the invisible touch. Castiel could feel him push back against his grace. It wasn’t the same as touching Dean’s skin with his fingers. He felt the barrier of flesh, all heat and sweat but he felt the intense light of Dean’s soul push back against his grace as well. It was intoxicating. He couldn’t tell Dean it was him, prayer didn’t work that way, so he could only hope that Dean would know. He directed his grace to slide over Dean’s shoulders and down his chest. He paid particular attention to his nipples because he knew how sensitive they were.

_Oh my god, Cas! Yes! Touch me!_ It seemed Dean got the message. So much the better. As mental moans leaked through the prayer connection, Cas’s grace plucked and tugged at the omega’s nipples, both at once. He wondered idly what it felt like to Dean. Was his touch warm? Electric with energy? Soft and feathery? He had no way of knowing. Whatever it was, the omega clearly liked it.

_More…. Baby please, I need more!_

Cas let his grace slide down, seeing it as a blue light that washed over Dean’s body, slowing gathering and surrounding his cock. Dean’s words devolved into mental pushes that Cas guessed where the omega’s moans – they were intense and filled with pressure that tugged at the pleasure centers of the angels brain. He shifted his weight to bring the trench coat flaps closer together. Hopefully the other angel wouldn’t notice that he was now hard enough to hammer nails. Worse, his knot was threatening to swell with each mental tug that Dean gave him.

_Fill me! Please! Need to feel you inside of me. Stretch me and make me feel it for days. Fill me up with your cum!_

Well, the cum thing he couldn’t do from a distance but the rest might happen. Cas withdrew most of his grace from Dean’s cock, leaving just a little behind to surround it with heat and to tickle the flesh the way a tongue would. The rest he pushed between Dean’s thighs and into the omegas hole. The response was immediate.

_CAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!_

The rest was simply swearing. Cas smiled because Dean did tend to become inarticulate when he was lost in the throes of passion.  He loved it and because he loved it, he thicked his grace, giving it a size and a shape that would mirror his cock and began to thrust it in and out of the omega’s hole. He could feel the reciprocal movements of Dean’s body even from the distance; the omega pushed back to take Cas deeper with both his body and his soul. The light and heat of it left Cas feeling as if he were being scorched and it was hands down, the most uniquely erotic thing he’d ever experienced.

_Harder! Faster!_

Cas followed Dean’s demands, increasing the pace and strength of the grace thrusts into the omega before he remembered the small bit of grace he left around Dean’s cock. He put it into action too, surrounding the omega so that it would feel as if he’d been swallowed down by Castiel’s greedy mouth. The intense pull around Castiel’s mind grew in strength as he imagined Dean howling with pleasure. Suddenly light exploded behind Cas’s eyes and for a moment, he lost thread of everything he was doing. Dean had reached orgasm. The fallout that washed to Cas across the prayer line was every bit as intense as if he’d been there in person. He was distantly aware of wetness in his trousers.

While Dean floated, Castiel tried to direct the conversation with the angel to get the information that Sam needed for his case. Somehow he managed to do it. The second he had what he needed, he thanked the man and made himself scarce. He had no idea how the idiot hadn’t noticed that he’d cum in his pants. Either way, he couldn’t face Sam. He texted Sam the information he’d asked for before flying back to the bunker, where he found Dean sleeping in bed once more. The omega’s body was loose on the bed. Moreover, to his senses he smelled sated and of Castiel’s grace.

Smiling, the angel stripped out of his dirty clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. He took a moment to clean the sticky cum out of his pubic hair then climbed into bed with Dean. He savored the delicious feel of skin on skin as he buried his nose into the omega’s hair and drew in the fragrance of his grace. It was everywhere, as if he’d claimed Dean from the inside out. He wasn’t sure what that meant. After a long moment, he decided he would think on it another day. For now, Dean was naked in his arms and soon enough, he’d been warm and begging for his knot. This time, Castiel fully intended to be ready to give it to him.


End file.
